Auntie M
by TheAndiDuh
Summary: Based off the Pottermore Biography, a 'what if' dealing with our favorite teacher's niece and the battle at Hogwarts. Warning: I call McGonagall by her first name the entire story. ONE SHOT


**Inspired by the Pottermore Bio of McGonagall (who's one of my favorite characters), this has taken forever to finish.  
I own nothing but the OC's.  
****Hope you all enjoy!** -_Andi  
__

Minerva McGonagall raced down the hall, shooting and dodging spells. Her heart was pounding, desperate to protect the children she had been teaching only a few hours ago.

_Was it really only hours ago?_

The battle had thrown off her sense of reality, making everything a blurred dream.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The spell caught Minerva off guard, hitting her hand and sending her wand flying behind her.

The elder witch found herself face to face with Hanna Loraid—a girl who Minerva had taught only a few years ago.

The girl raised her wand and gave a wicked smirk.

"_Avada K-_"

The spell was cut off as a jet of green light darted forward and hit Loraid in the chest, killing her instantly.

Minerva turned to find the caster, only to have her wand fly towards her face. Reacting quickly, the teacher grabbed it and looked for who could've thrown it, her heart stopping momentarily as she heard a familiar laugh.

"You should keep a better hold of that, _professor_."

Elder green eyes met young bright ones and Minerva's body went cold.

"Guinevere?" She whispered as the young woman ran up, her nose wrinkling a bit.

"I keep telling you: it's Gwen."

She ran a hand through her short brown hair, still holding her smile.

"What are you doing-"  
Gwen grabbed Minerva's arm and yanked her to the side, helping her dodge a spell. Then, just as quickly, the girl raised her own wand and shot a reply to the Death Eater, killing them.

"Remember? _'And Loyalty is an important Hufflepuff quality which all proudly possess_'." Gwen said as she sent off multiple spells to her assailants.  
The two broke apart to continue fighting, eventually ending up face-to-face again.

"And besides," Gwen said, slightly out of breath. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been, Auntie M?"

Minerva would've rolled her eyes at the girl, had she not been preoccupied with the many Death Eaters that still fought.

"I don't think that now is a good time."

Gwen chuckled. "No time like the present." She called back, teaming up with a student to get rid of a pair of Death Eaters.

"Unless you're in a battle." Minerva shot back.

"That actually makes it even more important—after all, we may die at any moment."

Minerva let out a grumble, turning one Death Eater into a slug and the other into a snail.

Gwen let out a laugh. "What was that?"

"We **will not** die today." The professor repeated louder, sending a group of attackers flying out the window.

They continued to fight, trying to remain near each other and occasionally shouting out warnings.

"Watch it!" Gwen yelled out, shoving Minerva to the side and taking a stunning spell. Minerva watched as her niece flew back, losing her wand in the process. The elder witch went to help her but found her path blocked by several Death Eaters.

Fear clung to Minerva's heart as she struggled to fight them and get to Gwen, who was fighting to crawl to her wand. A Death Eater stood above her, his wand aimed at her chest.

"No." Minerva murmured, fighting even harder.

"_Avada…_" The spell stopped as a cold voice entered everyone's mind.

Voldemort.

The fighting on both sides stopped as his chilling whispered crept through their minds, invading them.

Minutes later, after his order was left ringing in their minds, the Death Eaters began to retreat.

All except the one in front of Gwen.

Not wasting a moment, Minerva had raised her wand and shot the killing curse at him. Ignoring his corpse, she darted to the young woman who was still recovering from the last spell.  
Helping the younger to her feet, Minerva glanced around. Everyone was standing around, shocked.  
Pointing her wand to her throat, Minerva gave a simple spell: "_Sonorus_."

"Everyone head towards the Great Hall to be fixed up and recover." Minerva ordered before reversing the spell and turning to Gwen.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just got to get my footing a bit." The girl whispered with stiff movements.

"Gwen! You okay?"

Minerva looked up as a group of unfamiliar-looking witches and wizards ran up—all of them speaking with American accents. Gwen gave a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys?"

"We lost four." One of the men said. Gwen nodded.

"Alright. I want the injured to go get fixed up and the rest of us will start collecting the dead."

The group nodded and split, leaving Minerva and Gwen in the courtyard.

"Who were they?" Minerva asked, helping Gwen sit on some stones.

"Americans. I met up with them a few weeks ago."

"How?"

Gwen glanced up. "I was sent over to America to recruit for the Order." A small smile graced her lips. "It was really easy once they found out that most of their ministry is made of Death Eaters—they helped me escape when the Death Eaters came after us."

Minerva scowled. "You're in the Order?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I figured that would be your reaction." Gwen replied with a chuckle as she got up and stretched.  
"I think it's worn off now." She added, testing herself by walking a few feet. She glanced over to her aunt.  
"You okay?"

Minerva put on her thin-lipped smile. "Yes." She replied, standing up and walking beside her niece. The two of them walked slowly, sending bodies they found to the Great Hall under shrouds.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Saint Mungo's." Gwen asked. Minerva sighed.  
"It's been hard, but I've made it. What about you?"

Gwen shrugged. "Well, I've been hiding in America for the past few months." She said with a small laugh. "They're friendly, but not like home."

"Are you the only one who came?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, da' and mum went into hiding long ago due to their blood and all. Seth and his wife went because she's muggle and Mac's wife is expecting." She explained. "I wouldn't have even known had Tonks not told me—she's been my contact throughout the last few weeks and managed to send word that Hogwarts was going to be our last stand."

Minerva fell silent, just observing her niece. Gwen was the youngest of all of them, only twenty-seven, and had always been the smallest; however, she looked sicker than she should have. Her skin was pale and decorated with burns and scars, her short brown hair was raggedly cut and her bright green eyes held wisdom beyond her years.  
Yet the young girl stared at Minerva with her constant, teasing smile—something that often accompanied a smart remark or comment.

"What's the matter?"

Minerva rolled her shoulders and stood straighter. "Nothing, dear."

Gwen glanced over at Minerva, but stopped at a sight behind the elder. Her face paled even more as she dashed past and rushed up to a pair of dead bodies.

Tonks and Lupin.

Minerva felt her face pale as well, tears already in her eyes. Gwen had knelt down and checked what they both already knew.

The couple was dead.

Gwen stood while wiping away the tears, sending in the bodies with a measly flick of her wand. Minerva ambled her way towards the girl, wrapping her in a comforting and consoling hug as they both began to sob.

After a few moments, Gwen pulled away and tried to compose herself.

"Come. We need to go inside." She whispered, turning towards the great hall. They slowly made their way in, passing by wounded students and adults. Once inside, Gwen strayed from Minerva, going to some of the Americans while Minerva stayed with some students, helping them recover.

She turned and saw Harry slip through the door. Heart hammering, she went forward to stop him but was stopped by a hand.

Gwen had returned to her side and was the one holding her arm.

"Let him go." She whispered. Minerva frowned.

"He's just a boy!"

"He's ready."

Minerva stopped and stared. "He is going to die."

Gwen swallowed, looked away, and nodded. "Yes, most likely."

"And you're going to allow this?!"

Gwen looked down.

"We have to."

Minerva looked at her niece, shocked.

"He's—"

"Our only hope. Trust him like you trusted Dumbledore." She advised. Minerva frowned, but went back to fixing up the students. After she fixed up five, she collapsed on the ground.

"Aunt Minerva!" Gwen hissed as she knelt down. She was quick to check the elder witch before allowing her heartbeat to calm down.

"Geez, auntie. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Minerva gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I just…" Her voice waivered and she felt tears come to her eyes.

Gwen swiftly wrapped her in a hug. "I know, I know. You're exhausted. You need to rest."

"Why? Why have we lost so many innocent lives?"

Gwen squeezed her aunt comfortingly. "I…I don't know. All I know is that their deaths won't be in vain—I swear they won't."

"There's someone coming!"

Gwen and Minerva jumped as one of the students ran in with the news, quickly dashing back out. The two didn't even exchange a glance as they ran out.

Voldemort was approaching.

The Death Eaters looked like a massive black cloud approaching over the bridge. Minerva could see Hagrid, tied with ropes, sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd.

And he was holding someone.

"No…" Minerva whispered, grabbing onto Gwen's hand. The girl gave it a squeeze.

Voldemort came forward, his red eyes glaring into the crowd.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

The Death Eaters gave up a loud laugh while everyone else let out moans and shrieks.

Minerva felt her mouth move and heard her voice give out a shout.

"NO!"

The Death Eaters laughed harder at the yells.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. He began to gloat, but they fell on deaf ears. Another boy shouted out against him and soon everyone was. They began chanting one word: Potter. Minerva clung onto Gwen, the two of them joining in the hope-filled chant until Voldemort silenced them once more.

"He was trying to sneak away—"

Gwen noted a boy moving forward, charging towards Voldemort. Her wand came out, moving to help him but found herself stopping as he was disarmed.

"Who is this, who still fights when the battle is over?"

Voldemort's cold hiss didn't seem to faze boy, who didn't even flinch when Bellatrix laughed.

"It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord!"

"Ah, Longbottom…" He whispered. "You are a brave pureblood, something that we need."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over."

Minerva felt Gwen lean over. "He's brave."

She could only nod, staring as Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," hissed Voldmort, binding Neville with a flick of his wand. He pulled the hat onto Neville's head, down past his eyes, and set it on fire.

And then all hell broke loose.

Minerva watched as one of the giants broke through the trees, heading towards Hagrid with an odd cry. She managed to see Harry fall from Hagrid's arms but lost sight of him as Neville broke the Body-Bind and charged at Voldemort, something sparkling in his hand. He sliced off the snake's head, causing Boldemort's mouth to open in a scream.

"Move!"

Minerva was shoved aside as Gwen fought, sending spells out as the group was pushed back into the Great Hall. Minerva recuperated and quickly joined her, fighting by her side. The two of them moved together, fighting off enemies while protecting others.

"Watch it!" Gwen yelled, taking a shot for Minerva. She stumbled back, allowing Minerva to take control and, teaming up with Kingsley and Slughorn, attack Voldemort directly. In the back of her mind Minerva could hear the cries of another battle taking place, but those were soon muffled.

"Harry! He's alive!"

"_Protego!_"

Minerva moved back as Harry took over. Part of her wanted to stay and watch Harry, to make sure that he was alive and would stay like that.

But a groan behind her made her turn and rush to Gwen's side. The girl had taken a hard hit, and there were several pieces of rubble on her.

"Gwen?" Minerva whispered. "Gwen, stay with me."

Gwen gave a soft smile. "I don't think I'm gonna—"

"You will make it." Minerva insisted, although she knew the damage was beyond repair. She cradled Gwen in her lap, gently smoothing the girl's hair as victorious shouts rang through the room.

"We won." Minerva whispered, looking down at Gwen. The girl gave a ghostly smile.

_**Epilogue: Sixteen Years Later**_

Minerva McGonagall stared out the window, watching the countless students line up around the lake. It had become tradition to send up sparks in remembrance of the fifty people who passed away while fighting Voldemort.

The thought of that day brought memories into her head, causing a few tears to spring to her eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't you be down there?"

Minerva gave a soft smile. "I was never one for parties."

"Bull. You love parties. Remember when you took me to that one party and made me dance for hours? I was worn out but you made me stand on your feet and swung me around."

The two of them let out chuckles before the other spoke. "You really need to get down there. They're waiting for you."

Minerva turned and stared at the ghost of Gwen—one of the many souls that remained in consequence of that battle.

"I'm resigning today."

Gwen frowned. "I'm going to miss you around here, Auntie M. I guess I'll just hang around with Peeves and Fred. They're a right laugh."

Minerva sighed. "It seems so long ago."

"Yeah. But it's so calm now."

"Yes. And it's a peace that will last."

Minerva began to walk out, giving one last look around the empty office.

And all was well.

_  
**I figured that the epilogue was too short to be a different chapter. And yes, I know that the book's epilogue is set nineteen years later, but supposedly McGonagall resigns before Harry's kids go to school.  
****Please review so I can get better! Thanks!-**_Andi_


End file.
